


A Heated Spell

by HeavyLillium



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Magic, Male Apprentice (The Arcana), Muriel (The Arcana) - Freeform, NSFW, Reversible Couple, Smut, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 18:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyLillium/pseuds/HeavyLillium
Summary: Muriel and the MC have been in a relationship for a while but there's a lack of intimacy so MC decides to try something new.





	A Heated Spell

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: The story is set a few months after the current story so far. Indicating that after the fight and Muriel being injured, they left the forest, still progressing on the Lucio case but also other, more personal things. There are minor spoilers of the story.
> 
> This fan fiction was written before the Justice update.

It's been a few months. I don't remember how long exactly but what I know is that Muriel and I got closer. Why not just closer- we're finally a couple. We went from Muriel almost burning his entire bed because I slept in it, to awkwardly sleeping in the same bed at that old shabby inn when we were searching for Lucio, to sharing a bed regularly and Muriel being a lot less disapproving of it. Of course, he's still shy when it comes to certain things (me taking off my clothes for example or things more intimate than kissing), but at least we managed to deflower one another, but that's it. Muriel tries to have some distance between us, still, and he doesn't seem to have those kinds of urges all that much.

When we don't share our time roaming the forest or the market together, planning stuff at the castle or taking care of his chickens we usually part ways. Not entirely sure what he does but I usually take care of Asra's shop or read a book by the fireplace at Muriel's (and sort of my) home. 

One day, a cool, rainy autumn afternoon, I come back to Muriel's hut after being productive at Asra's place. I take off my wet coat and hang it up along with taking my shoes off which have been drenched entirely. I go up to Muriel, who's busy stacking up new wood at the fireplace, and lightly kiss him on the cheek before slumping down next to him, searching for his heat. Amidst him being busy with the wood I ask "Hey Muriel... How about we spice things up a little bit?" He stops his action, freezing entirely for a moment, a slight blush rushing to his face before quietly mumbling "What's that supposed to mean...?"

I sit up, moving in front of him so I can look at his face more easily. He averts his eyes, still flushed.

"I found a magic spell and I was wondering if you'd be ok with me trying it on you."

He lets out a little sigh, his eyes still fixed on the floor, but he nods reluctantly.

I smile and begin to search my bag for my little notebook. I scan the page quickly to make sure I'd get everything correct. Upon putting it away I carefully wet my index finger with my saliva and draw a heart shaped symbol on Muriel's chest as he watches me in a mix of uneasiness and a tad bit of disgust. While trying not to mind his expression too much I chant a few words and the little heart begins to shine in a deep purple, leaving a tiny mark in the same colour. Muriel watches the scenario in disbelieve with widened eyes. Barely a second after the completion the effect already hits him.

I enjoy my view of Muriel flushing in a deep tomato red all over his face, ears, neck and chest. The gentle giant curls up into a ball of whimpering in heat; his thighs pressed to his chest and his head hanging down, almost resting on his knees, his arms wrapped around his legs.

I slowly extend my hand towards him not to startle him and place it at the back of his head, stroking his hair, taking my time. He looks up at me, his face still mostly hidden behind his muscular arms.

"Wh- what have you done? It's.... hot." Muriel presses through his teeth.

"I used a spell which lets the receiver experience heat-like symptoms. Are you alright besides that?"

Muriel's gaze wanders from my face to something that seems to be hidden by his arms and legs.

I tilt my head to one side and smile at him sweetly. "May I help you with that?", I ask in my calmest voice possible at that moment. He hesitates. Just as I was about to ask again, he stammers:

"P... lease do...", his mouth still mostly covered, little tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

I inch a bit closer to him and begin to slide my hands along his lower arms, starting at his elbows and stopping at his hands. I softly kiss them as I hold onto his big, but gentle bear paws which had finally left off the fabric of his pants, giving him a sign to stand up by gently tugging them.

Luckily our way to the bed was only a few steps but still it took a hot minute to heave him over there since all strength seems to have left the mountain man. Within no time I can make out what he was glancing at before- the very visible bulge in his pants that can't wait to break free. I lowly cackle to myself.

He flumps onto the bed with a sigh but immediately tenses up again as another wave of heat seems to roll over him. Meanwhile I take off my own clothes hastily, already revealing my excitement for what I'll do to him.

Little droplets of sweat had already formed all over his body as I move on to taking his clothes off. The heavy chains and belts he's usually covered with, the pelt, his extremely large pants. And finally, his underwear so that the only thing left that cover him are his battle scars.

"What do you want me to do now?" I ask while kneeling in front of him, silently enjoying the view of a rock hard, 2 metres tall guy shivering in his overwhelming hypersensitivity but not daring to touch him just yet.

Again, a silent break as his eyes wander around the room before he eventually drops the bomb: "M-make it stop. Somehow. I don't care how. But I c-" I cut him off mid-sentence with an endearing kiss on the lips.

That's it. I can't contain neither my excitement nor myself. My hands make their way upwards from his ankles as I start placing gentle kisses over his shins, knees and upper thighs. Eventually reaching his waist but ignoring his raging boner for the time being. Instead I create a few kiss marks around his waist and hips. Muriel is already huffing underneath me, suppressing his voice as much as possible. With every other touch he seems to melt more and more because of me.

I make my way further up, loving his abs and kissing every pack individually until I reach my favourite part. Passionately my hands begin massaging his chest, switching between kissing it and twirling my tongue around his nipples. I feel him squirm underneath me but I'm taking my sweet time to make sure I'm not stressing him. Though in this case he's the one who probably wants things to progress quicker.

Once I feel satisfied with what I did to his chest I eagerly move my way up his neck and stop right before his luscious lips. Lovingly I gaze into his deep green eyes, brushing one of his black locks out of his handsome face. My hands move to his cheeks, cupping them and I start making out with him. As time moves on our kisses become deeper and hungrier and my hands go on, exploring again what they could reach. At last, I manage to rip myself off his mouth, though his expression tells me he wouldn't mind continuing.

I shuffle down again, my fingers tracing his torso once again while he quivers from my fingers.

Lastly, I turn to his still raging boner which had begun to leak quite the load of pre-cum already. I wrap my tongue around his large, swollen tip as much as possible and let it fill my mouth until it's entirely stuffed. Slowly I begin to bob my head trying not to choke on his shaft, pumping the bottom of it with my hand. Muriel's huffing has turned into soft moans which he still tries to restrain, even though I'd love to hear his heated moans more clearly. It only takes a minute or two until he already climaxes his first time, filling my mouth all the way with his whiteish liquid. The biggest part I manage to swallow, what's left I spread around and in his entrance after pulling him closer, his hips on the same level as my face and his legs hanging over my shoulders, his toes touching the bed again since his legs are so long. I kind of wished he would squeeze me with his toned thighs but oh well.

Eagerly I begin to explore his hole with my tongue, watching the giant in front of me squirm in pleasure. I withdraw my tongue for a second and before I continue to prepare him for what goes in there next with my fingers, I delicately call out to him. "Muri, darling, sweetheart, love. Don't cover your mouth. Let me hear those cute moans of yours, don't hold them back." If Muriel could blush even more and die from embarrassment - he would at this point. Slowly he lowers his arms, gripping onto the furs beneath him instead. As I shove two fingers into his behind the room fills with his low moans and his growls fill the air. He still sounds restrained, but I can hear him more clearly, which fires me up even more. I can't wait anymore. I reposition myself, pushing his legs apart, more than they already are, so everything is openly revealed to my eyes. "You're beautiful, Muriel." I reassuringly huff at him.

"No, I'm no- ", painfully slowly I shove my length into him. Ultimately, he moans at full volume, his voice going up almost an entire octave which is weird but like music to my ears. He seems to melt under the intense sensation that fills him. "You're so hot inside. Does it feel good?"

Barely noticeable he nods as an answer. After accommodating to the feeling, I start to rock my hips. Slowly at first but picking up pace with every passing heartbeat. Muriel, still very vocal about his pleasure, crying out my name now, vaguely moves his hips along to my rhythm as I try to make out his sweet spot. Upon finally finding it, I start pounding it mercilessly. The pleasured giant starts arching his back accordingly, his eyes rolling into the back of his skull, a mixture of sweat and drool running down the sides of his face and throat, meaning he must be close to release again. After another few rough pounds he reaches another climax, spreading his semen all over his upper body as he shudders in pleasure, clenching around me which results in me following him to this momentary paradise. I take a second to let Muriel and myself catch our breaths. Carefully I pull my dick out of him only to witness that, for a fact, my beloved one is still erect, his member standing up like a perfectly unused candle.

I'm baffled for a hot second about the effects of the spell. Normally we would have long stopped here. An idea crosses my mind.

"Muriel, honey, could you wet that for me?" I ask as I put forward my hand, feeling his stubble beard scratch my fingers. He lifts his had a little to look at me with a questioning look.

"Why?" he asks back, slightly nervous.

"Please do me that favour." I reply as I shove my index, and middle finger into his mouth, playing with his tongue. Jokingly I run my finger along the top of his mouth to which his entire body spasms, making a weird choking kind of noise roll over his tongue, filling the room.

I bring my, in saliva covered, fingers up behind me excitedly pushing them inside my own ass, centimetre by centimetre. It hurts a bit, but it isn't all too bad.

"What are you-?" Muriel almost yells at me.

"Preparing myself for you," I reply, stifling a moan, "wanna help me?"

Before he can answer me, I grab his still shaking hands and place them on my butt cheeks, which are easily covered by his massive hands, having his fingers press against my entrance, ready to enter. After what seems to be an eternity of hesitation and a thoughtful sigh, he pushes one of his fingers, which are clearly longer and thicker than mine, inside. I moan out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. It takes a few minutes before I get used to the sensation and Muriel can add another finger as he watches my in pleasure and lust contorted face.

After another few minutes I decide it's enough. I'm probably not prepared sufficiently but I don't care at this point and don't want to let Muriel wait any longer.

As my gaze searches for his I tell him it's ok and that I'd like to try taking him in now. Muriel's face still expresses uneasiness and a bit of panic because he's well aware of the size difference of his fingers and his phallus, which is also nowhere comparable to mine. He sighs again but ends up pulling his fingers out. I prop myself up by holding onto his hands, our fingers intertwined, his tip already pressing against my entrance as I take a deep breath and I lower myself unto him. It's the first time I'm on the receiving end. Holy hell his dick is massive, especially in my way smaller body. Muriel's hands, back on my butt, trying to support me as much as possible with his left-over strength as my legs seem to give out. Around halfway I must stop, my vision blurry from the tears in my eyes. I close my eyes for the time being as I try to adjust myself to his size. I feel Muriel move underneath me. Without pulling out of me he sits up and lays me down instead, his face clearly stating, 'this won't do'.

With very gentle and slow movements he starts moving his hips and with every time he pushes into me again, he goes further, deeper, a tad bit, even if it's only a few millimetres. I watch him carefully, the both of us huffing since it's gotten pretty stuffy again. It takes up some time, but he really manages to push his full length into me. Astonished I look at him, the slight bulge from his dick that has formed in my stomach and back to the owner of said dick again.

Muriel bends down to me, kissing me hungrily, his hands supporting my head and eventually starting to pound into me, not too strong at first but picking up speed and intensity over the course of the next minutes. We continue sharing sloppy kisses moaning each other's names in between. My hands find their way around his neck, digging my nicely and thoroughly cut nails into his shoulders without hurting him too bad, my backs arches, making the imprint of Muriel's dick even more visible as the heat of his body seeps into me.

Just before the two of us reach our peak he picks me up, his hands supporting my head and back as he sits up. I slide down his full length once again, and I wrap my legs around his waist, continuing our make out session. The giant reaches into the deepest part of me without a problem, rubbing against my prostate continuously.

"Muriel. Touch me- Everywhere please." It feels like the spell has rubbed off on me. For once he immediately reacts to my plea. One of his hands begins feeling my entire body, the other one still supporting me and moving along to my hips. He kisses my neck, leaving small love bites here and there while his hand plays with my nipples, carefully pulling on them, massaging them until he gets tired of it and moves on to my back where he traces along my spine which sends carnal shivers down my back making me twitch in ecstasy.

What feels like not even 10 minutes later I cum, explosively, all over myself, crying out Muriel's name who fucks me through my orgasm without any mercy only to reach his last climax soon after.

We share a deep, loving kiss before the gentle giant lifts me off him, his thick cum dripping from my ass and running down my thighs.

Before he gets to cleaning me up and removing his and my cum (to make sure it doesn't upset my stomach) he sets me down on his lap, hugging my sluggish, exhausted body. I find purchase in his warm embrace as I put my arms, which feel like noodles, around him. The two of us covered in kiss and bite marks all over.

"Are you ok?" Muriel asks as he plants feathery kisses on my shoulders.

"I'm fine, don't worry. Thanks for today it felt great."

"Me too," Muriel mumbles into your shoulder, making my skin vibrate pleasantly, "I love you."

"I love you too. And I always will."

As Muriel picks me up to go and clean our bodies, I notice that the little heart shape on Muriel's chest has disappeared. "For how long has it been gone?" I look up into his eyes as he carries me away bridal style. His flush returns, turning his cheeks rosy pink.

"After the second time I came... The last part was all your doing..." he mumbles to himself.

This time it's me who blushes furiously and avert my eyes. "You're cute." I place a soft kiss on his collar bone.

"No, I'm not..."


End file.
